


Blue Hearts Of Heaven

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam Winchester, Boys Kissing, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Love, M/M, Making Love, Rimming, Sexual Content, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Sam, virginity, first time. Dean and Sam both noticed that they have fallen in love with each other. They never dared to take their relationship onto a higher level than kissing, because they're freaked about the incest problem. It's Sam who can't stand the situation any longer. He asks Dean to be his first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Hearts Of Heaven

The storm is raging outside. Loud and wailing, lightening striking quick like the snap of a whip. Yet they keep kissing, lips pecking sweet and soft. They only pull away long enough to get their jeans off, tossed aside without a second glance. Dean pulls away to get his shirt off, but Sam whimpers, needy and desperate—God help him he needs Dean’s kisses. He tugs his brother back in, kissing Dean’s pink and swollen lips with passion. 

Sam’s hands skim restlessly over his big brother’s beautiful body, flicking over his pink nipples, causing them to peak, gliding over his back, his strong shoulders, feeling the muscles twitch and flex under his caresses. 

They shouldn’t be doing this, they are brothers, it is wrong. But Sam needs Dean like he needs air, just as Dean cannot breathe without being close to Sam. 

Lightly pushing his brother back onto the bed, Dean parts Sam’s thighs. His brother shakes, it is their first time being intimate, but Dean flashes him a smile and Sam relaxes. The lube is cool on his skin, but warms under the touch. Dean is careful and gentle as he works Sam open slowly, pushing in one finger at a time, pumping them gently until Sam is open enough to take another finger. 

The feeling of being exposed – nude and legs spread wide open, hard cock bobbing against his belly, it’s a little unnerving to Sam, but Dean keeps smiling at him, a genuine, loving smile that promises everything is perfect and good between them, and Sam is reassured. 

His brother’s touch is intoxicating, overwhelming even. Dean nudges in another finger, scissoring them to make sure Sam is slowly stretched. His fingers hit that perfect spot inside him, and Sam’s hips bucks upward as a pleasure gasp parts from his lips. Closing his eyes, Sam feels fingers part his ass cheeks and he shivers as Dean licks around his rim, whiskers scraping the sensitive skin as his tongue made gentle circles across the twitching flesh. Sam licks his lips, which have suddenly gone dry, he feels Dean’s tongue wet and warm, getting him to loosen up. 

That night, as the storm brings rain from the heavens, they make love, slow and sweet. Dean sinks in slowly, inch by inch, and Sam’s breathing hitches, quick, shallow puffs of air as he clings to Dean. 

Slowly, yet surely, the pleasure builds and builds, it cracks like the lighting blazing across the sky outside the motel. Soon, Sam is standing on the ledge of ecstasy, ready to jump. He is gasping like a fish out of water as his heart thunders in his chest. 

“Breathe, Sammy,” Dean whispers, his hand shaking as he pushes the sweat-damp hair away from Sam’s forehead. His hips never stop grinding, rutting faster, his thrusts are long and deep, then shallow and quick—he varies his pace, eager to hear every little breathless gasps of pleasure that slips from his brother’s lips as he hits the right spot. Sam breathes, draws in a shaky breath. He is fighting against the pleasure that is overtaking him, he doesn’t want to cross the finish line before his brother. 

Dean doesn’t stop his movements, keeps going faster and faster. He slips a hand between their bellies, grasping his brother’s flesh and jerking him off. He gets in just barely three tugs before Sam is clinging tighter to him and throwing his head back, beautiful eyes squeezed closed as warmth erupts between them. 

Sam leans forward and kisses him, sweet and chaste and loving, and Dean’s pleasure heats to a white-hot spark—he tossed over the edge of bliss, coming with Sam’s name on his soft, pink lips. They do not leave the bed for the rest of the night; they cuddle, Sam’s head on Dean’s chest, and Dean holds onto this brother, softly kissing his lips.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/25027.html?thread=6090691)


End file.
